


#IsJerrySmithOkay

by salty_sun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Family bonding i guess???, M/M, Texting, They all really hate Jerry for now, there isn't too much jerry x doofus rick other than them being cute enough to be annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_sun/pseuds/salty_sun
Summary: Morty is worried about his idiot dad, and a family group chat emerges from the depths of Hell. Also includes other dickheads such as: Evil Morty, a couple of weird emos, Doofus Rick, some aesthetic dudes, and that one Morty with glasses that likes incest. Also, is Jerry gay? [DISCONTINUED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just got an ao3 account so here's a fic ive been working on for like 2 weeks
> 
> i don't own rick and morty or the characters!

6/23/17

mortsmith: Summer I'm worried about dad

coolgurl: don't be he's fine. hes dating people or whatever now lol

mortsmith: Summer, you can't just brush this off!!!

coolgurl has added wubbalubba.

coolgurl: see what rick thinks. grandpa rick do u think dad is ok???

wubbalubba: no summer i dont give s shit about jery

coolgurl: says the one who literally like, made out with him a few days ago

wubbalubba: suMMEr what the fhck i literslly hugegd bc he wasd scared and that was it

coolgurl: suree.

mortsmith: Sure, Rick.

wubbalubba added Jerry

wubbalubba: jerry did we make out the other day ?????

Jerry: Well, I mean, we did watch a romance movie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

coolgurl: ew gross.

wubbalubba: we didn't make out. please stop jerry smith today by donating a few bucks or something

coolgurl: #isjerrysmithokay

Jerry: Rick, I just want to be trendy and hip, yo.

coolgurl: stop.

Jerry: But it's gnarly B((((

mortsmith: Dad.. stop. Anyways Dad, are you okay?? You've been acting worse ever since the divorce

Jerry: I'm fine. Don't worry!!!!

wubbalubba: suuuuureeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

6/30/17

coolgurl: I got #IsJerrySmithOkay trending. You're internet famous, Dad, and someone drew art of you and Grandpa Rick.

coolgurl sent an image!

wubbalubba: WHY ARE WR NAKEF  


Jerry: Why does it look like an old video tape??? >:(

wubbalubba: i font uhderstand

coolgurl sent an image!

Jerry: Why am I naked but Rick isn't????? I feel left out in the clothing squad :((( 

wubbalubba: you are inferior to us jerry

Jerry: That's not fair you meanie. Also why's Rick dragging me out of bed? Are we gonna fucc??( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

wubbalubba: stop. please. what did i do to deserve this??

Jerry: Everything.

coolgurl: i hate this stupid group text. this is all morty's fault.

mortsmith: How is it my fault?? I was worried about dad!

Jerry: You guys don't have to worry. I have this handled :)

wubbalubba: sounds like something someone who doesn't have it handled would say.

Jerry: Shut up Rick.


	3. Chapter 3

7/1/17

Jerry: Happy July, everyone!!

wubbalubba added 0ricks, ILERVMORTIESrick, and zeromort!

zeromort: its almost halloween fuckers, we're gonna teach u to trick or treat

0ricks: can we celebrate by bringing mcr back from the dead?

Jerry: It's literally July.

wubbalubba: oh god why did i think adding the emos was a good idea

0ricks: MORTY JUST PLAYED A FUCKING G NOTE LOUDLY ON THE KEYBOARD

zeromort: revenge

0ricks: fOR WHAT MORTY?!!? CAN U HEAR ME SOBBING

zeromort: yes

wubbalubba: see what i mean???

ILERVMORTIESrick: Wait a minute... does this group chat have the original Morty????

wubbalubba: fuck off, get your own grandson

Eyepatch has joined the chat.

Eyepatch: Hello.

0ricks: what a creative name. welcome to hell

Eyepatch: Oh great, where's my throne?

zeromort: wth no i belong there

0ricks: its obvious that i do?? duh???

Eyepatch: Someone please solve this?

Jerry: I'm so confused, but assuming that the weird Eyepatch kid has done terrible stuff with hacking, he's secured a place on the throne.

Eyepatch: Take that, losers.

0ricks has added Zeta7!

coolgurl: morty and i are with dad at his weird motel apartment and he just started screaming. like, actual screaming and its so gross

mortsmith: Is he crying??

Jerry: I'M NOT CRYING I'M JUST SO HAPPY I CAN FINALLY TALK TO HIM AFTER LIKE 2 YEARS

coolgurl: once again, #isjerrysmithokay.

zeromort: he'S NOT OOOOOKAYY

0ricks: HES NOT O KA A A A AAAAYYY

ILERVMORTIESrick: Where are the Morties???

Zeta7: JERRY!! I missed you! :D

wubbalubba: this was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u guys are emos i bet u know the sTRUGGLE of hearing the g note


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jerry's me always

7/8/17

Jerry: Quench my thirst fountain daddy

coolgurl: ew gross dad

wubbalubba: WHAT THE FUCK

Jerry: I can explain. It involves Zeta-7 and I.

wubbalubba: jerry if youre fucking sexting the dumbass rick and getting kinky with him i will punch you

Jerry: JESUS, NO. We were telling each other the weirdest quotes we've ever heard.

mortsmith: Suree.

coolgurl: whatever u say dad.

wubbalubba: sure jerry whatever. im telling beth about this good news

wubbalubba has added WineBottle.

wubbalubba: beth, good news for you, jerry wont come crawling back to you bc he's sexting his new boyfriend apparently

WineBottle: Oh, thank God.

Jerry: NOT TRUE WE ARE JUST FRIENDS

WineBottle: Damn it.

Jerry: :(

Zeta7: Don't worry, Jerry! You'll find someone else soon enough! :)

wubbalubba: oh right u guys are here

wubbalubba removed Zeta7, Eyepatch, zeromort, 0ricks, and ILERVMORTIESrick!

Jerry: Rick removed the only good person in this chat.

wubbalubba: what can i say except you're welcome

Jerry: Stop. That movie made me cry.

wubbalubba: im not gonna ask. im just gonna leave. goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has jerry and doofus rick bein gay boys for a bi t oops

7/12/17

Jerry added Zeta7!

Zeta7: Hey Jerry!

Jerry: Yes?

Zeta7: What's white, blue, and grey, and loves you a lot??

Jerry: I dunno

Zeta7 is typing...

Zeta7: aN ABNORMALLY COLORED RUBBER DUCKY

Jerry: ????? Ok ?????

wubbalubba: jerry you realize that was just a failed flirt right??

Jerry: ....Yes?

wubbalubba: you're even a terrible liar in text jfc

Jerry: :(

Eyepatch joined the chat.

wubbalubba: how is the angsty weird kid back again????

Eyepatch: Hacking, dumbass. Also, Zeta-7 needs to work on his flirting.

Zeta7: That was a joke! :(

Jerry: Sure.

wubbalubba: get a room u two


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place BEFORE ricklantis, which is why the school for mortys still exists. after this chapter ricklantis happens though!

Zeta7 added nerdboi!

nerdboi: can i add the squad??

Zeta7: Go ahead! :)

nerdboi added rolledupsleevezz, i saw a fly, and panini lover

rolledupsleevezz: aaaayo its 1 am. we're gonna wake up snape man

nerdboi: i just got aids and cancer from that 'aaaayo'

rolledupsleevezz: understandable have a great day

nerdboi: slick,, stop... these memes,.. too much for my faint lil heart

i saw a fly: i f itS 1 am why are u guys awake!!

nerdboi: unlike u we aint NERDS!!1!1!

panini lover: your name is literally fucking nerdboi, glasses

nerdboi: shut up

Eyepatch joined the chat!

nerdboi: why tf is ur name eyepatch, smh

Eyepatch: Treat your fellow Morties with respect, dumbass.

nerdboi: fholy shit dude are u that one asshole morty i see in the citadel sometimes???????

Eyepatch: Yes.

rolledupsleevezz: dude piss off, glasses here hates u a fuckton

Eyepatch: Do you mean a shitton????

nerdboi: no a fuckton, its like,,, shitton plus ton???

Zeta7: You guys need to watch your language! :(

nerdboi: never old man *puts on sunglasses and drinks alcohol and sharpies tattoos onto myself and puts on clip on piercings and shapes hair into mohawk*

nerdboi: hey slick guess who i am now ;))))

rolledupsleevezz: IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU PLS DONT BE PUNK MORTY ALSO caN YOU HEAR MY LAUGHTER

nerdboi: it s so loud ur gonna wake up ya boi snape also we aren't dating 

panini lover: yet

rolledupsleevezz: shIT I HEAR SNAPE MAN COMING OVER HERE THIS IS UR FUALT

rolledupsleevezz: tkdmh

nerdboi: holy fuck slick just got his phone taken away from him

i saw a fly: then we should all stfu

Eyepatch: It's his fault. Also, that weird-ass Morty school is bullshit. It's not like Ricks are superior.

nerdboi: sure but we all know ur dying inside, u lil shit

wubbalubba: wtf im removin all ur nerdy asses

wubbalubba removed nerdboi, Eyepatch, panini lover, i saw a fly, and rolledupsleevezz!

wubbalubba: thats much better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry the morty squad (thats what i call them dont look at me) will be coming back bc in my little morty-loving heart slick doesn't die, he comes back from the garbage dump and it's all ok!!! ...well, other than evil morty being a dictator. that's.. that's not good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i post a lot oops... also i made jerry and zeta 7 be gay. we've known this was coming since the last chapter

7/20/17

Zeta7: JERRY

Jerry: Yes?????

Zeta7: Did you fall from heaven?? Because

Zeta7: Wait no

Jerry: Are you trying to flirt with me, Rick??

wubbalubba: ew no gross jerry

Jerry: The other one.

Zeta7: maYBe???

Jerry: Well I must be lost, because I thought paradise was further south. ;))))

coolgurl: sto p

Zeta7: UM DO YOU WANNA COME TO MY UNIVERSE AND HANG OUT SOMETI ME

Jerry: Why not?? :))))

coolgurl: ew gross did i just witness my dad being asked out on a date with his father in law from another universe

wubbalubba: yes and its so gross

Jerry: I'm still here, you know that, right?

wubbalubba: ...yes.

Jerry: Who's the bad liar now?? >:))

wubbalubba: unfollowed blocked and reported


	8. Chapter 8

7/27/17

WineBottle: Finally, I don't have to worry about Jerry trying to ask me to take him back.

wubbalubba: he's kinda cool like once in a blue moon

Jerry: Yo, I can be cool too!!!

coolgurl: stop.

Jerry: These memes are whack, yo!

mortsmith: Dad please we're all worried about your sanity

Jerry: Don't even trip dawg! You don't gotta worry!

wubbalubba: STOP THAT IS ME AND MORTY'S CATCHPHRASE

Zeta7: I made the right choice in deciding who to date ;)

Jerry: Aww you dork

coolgurl: if u guys are gonna be weird and gross at least do it away from the children

Jerry: But I like him :'(

wubbalubba: who tops?

coolgurl: ew gross grandpa rick

Jerry: uMMM

Zeta7: We literally just started dating...

Jerry: Yeah. Also, I'm not the biggest lover of... that.

wubbalubba: impossible

coolgurl: morty and i don't want to hear about our dad's sex life. gross.

mortsmith and coolgurl left the chat!

Jerry: Look at what your questions did, Rick.

wubbalubba: you're welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep adding chapters really quick fu ck

7/24/17

wubbalubba added mortsmith and coolgurl!

wubbalubba: welcome back fuckers

wubbalubba: let's add some other people this is boringggggg

wubbalubba added 0ricks, zeromort, vaporrick, pastelrice, and punkmortyy!

pastelrice: hi :)

vaporrick: h e l l o

0ricks: ew not the pastel rick gross

zeromort: ew vaporwave rick??? he pisses me off

vaporrick: f u c k m e b u d d y

pastelrice: what did i do wrong? D:

0ricks: you aren't a real rick you're too nice

wubbalubba: woah. settle down with the insults, i know someone who likes all of you guys

0ricks: oh no

wubbalubba added RICKLOVERMORTY!

RICKLOVERMORTY: :OO so many ricks!!!!

Jerry: I'm very confused

wubbalubba: thats enough of u, weird mort.

wubbalubba removed RICKLOVERMORTY!

pastelrice: why was he so weird?? :/

punkmortyy: its bc of his rick obsession. its stupid

wubbalubba: ok all of you out

wubbalubba removed pastelrice, vaporrick, and punkmortyy!

wubbalubba: we can keep the emos i guess. maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya bois the morty squad are back

7/25/17

0ricks added rolledupsleevezz, nerdboi, i saw a fly, and panini lover!

panini lover: not again

rolledupsleevezz: i got my phone back

nerdboi: snape changed ur background to a bunch of cartoon dicks that wasnt me i swear

rolledupsleevezz: suuuureeee

nerdboi: ok i did it

i saw a fly: he... he kept the background...

0ricks added KINGJERRY!

0ricks: i just saw someone holding up a sign of someone's face im cryiong

KINGJERRY: Why does no one do that with my face?????

wubbalubba: bc ur a jerry duh

KINGJERRY: Fuck.

mortsmith: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY JERRYS??? ITS 1 IN THE MORNING, IM TIRED

Jerry: Hi tired

KINGJERRY: We're Dad

mortsmith: I hate you all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry about the very small wait and im also sorry if this is bad i haven't been inspired to write anythiNg,,, so enjoy the chapter

8/30/17

KINGJERRY has left!

Jerry: Rest in peace me

0ricks: IM CARVING PUMPKINS

zeromort: ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN

0ricks: ALL MY FRIENDS ARE WONDERING WHAT THEY'RE GONNA BE

zeromort: THE MONSTER MASH IS PLAYIN

0ricks: YOU'RE MOVIN TO THE BEAT

zeromort: AND NOW WE'RE GONNA TEACH YA

0ricks: TO DO THE TRICK OR TRE E E EAAAAT

zeromort: evERYBODY SCREEEEEAAM

wubbalubba: why. i thoughtt this gc was dead. why did u bring it back? also its literally almost september. halloween is not here yet

wubbalubba has added gay-emo-jerry

gay-emo-jerry: wtf is this diddly darn hell

0ricks: its almost halloween u fucker

gay-emo-jerry: ok are we carving pumpkins

zeromort: yes

gay-emo-jerry: ok good

gay-emo-jerry has added idiot and FuckYou!

FuckYou: what the fuck do you want

gay-emo-jerry: wow you're really edgy

idiot: why am i here im really anxious?????

FuckYou has removed idiot!

FuckYou: ugh im leaving

FuckYou has left.

wubbalubba: those two are lame and also theyre the toxic parts of me and morty and they creep me out

Jerry: I'm lame too but you guys like me

wubbalubba: when have i ever said that??? ur not cool jerry

Jerry: That's fair.


	12. Chapter 12

9/7/17

Jerry: Hey daddy

Jerry: shIT FUCK NONONO

wubbalubba: oh god. are you trying to sext zeta 7

Jerry: maybE OOPS

coolgurl: gross dad this is the 2nd time

Jerry: It was a joke the first time!!!!

wubbalubba: tIME TO BLEACH MY BRAIN, MY EYES, AND MY PHONE

gay-emo-jerry: why do u even date people jerry

Jerry: Because I love them, obviously.

gay-emo-jerry: ok understandable but im just gonna make a friend to show yall that BOYFRIENDS ARE FOR MUSHY LOSERS,,, hey 0ricks

gay-emo-jerry: 0RICKS RESPOND

0ricks: what

gay-emo-jerry: i have an extra ticket to the p!atd concert so

gay-emo-jerry: you wanna come with me??

0ricks: sure why not?

gay-emo-jerry: i was.. not expecting you to say yes, but okay great


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the latest update was last year!!!! aAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

10/30/17

0ricks: I'M CARVIN PUMPKINS

zeromort: IT'S ALMOST HALLOWEEN

gay-emo-jerry: ALL MY FRIENDS ARE WONDERING

zeromort: WHAT THEY'RE GONNA BE

wubbalubba: stOP

gay-emo-jerry: fine :')

0ricks: nEvEr.

zeromort: THATS DIDDLY DARN RIGHT MY DUDERINO

wubbalubba: no more,,, stop the abuse

0ricks: NEVER

wubbalubba: READERS SHOULD THE EMOS STOP THE ABUSE

Jerry: Who???????????????

wubbalubba: nvm, but readers, leave ur thoughts on the comments

0ricks: what a shameless beg for comments

wubbalubba: shut up the author wants comments

Jerry: I'm so confused????

0ricks: well itll stay that way bc we're done talking about it

wubbalubba: good. the fourth wall was about to shatter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH MY GOD. almost 450 hits!!! thank you all so much! im sorry for not posting very often, im terrible with schedules (thats why my jerrick fic hasnt been updated in forever,,,), but still, thank you for not giving up on this fic!!! sorry for the weeaboo hate if anyone reading this finds it offensive but i thought it would be funny to add it in,, dont worry, hes just here for this chapter!

11/2/17

 

Jerry has changed his name to ReallyGayJerry!

ReallyGayJerry: God, I'm.. very gay.

wubbalubba: same tbh

mortsmith: same

coolgurl: well im bi so like kind of

WineBottle: Am I the only straight one in my family?

ReallyGayJerry: Yes

wubbalubba: duh

ReallyGayJerry: I'm adding another Jerry if that's cool

wubbalubba: nO

ReallyGayJerry: Too bad.

ReallyGayJerry has added ImAnOtaku!

ImAnOtaku: konichiwa !! (●´ω｀●)

ReallyGayJerry: Hey, Weeb Jerry.

ImAnOtaku: read the name pwease!!! o(╥﹏╥)o

ReallyGayJerry: You aren't an otaku. You literally wear schoolgirl outfits and speak in terrible Japanese. You're a weeaboo. 

ImAnOtaku: no im not;;;;; pwease wespect me!!!!

ReallyGayJerry: It's hard to respect you when you type like that.

wubbalubba: OOOOOOOH GET WRECKED YOU FUCKIN WEEB

ImAnOtaku: ●︿●

ImAnOtaku: btw im gay!!! i wike my kawaii senpais as boizzzzzz!!! in case thatll make you wespect me moaw :3333 

ReallyGayJerry: We will never respect you.

wubbalubba: i agree.


End file.
